venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Ronnie "Johnny" Boast
Johnny Boast, AKA Ronnie Boast, is the fourth member of Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire and was originally played by Isaac Frye. He first appeared in a one-off appearance in the very first PIE Prop Hunt video as a ghost, and again during a surprise reappearance three years later in the Gmod TOOTHLESS TORNADO Mod! -- Garry's Mod How To Train Your Dragon & Natural Disasters episode, this time played by Bethany Frye (who previously played Boast's teammate Johnny Roast). It was revealed that Johnny Boast's real name was Ronnie and he was transformed by Prince Fang into a dragon. Again being called into action by Johnny Ghost to have Boast assist them with a tornado issue, as it used to be his specialty. Strangely enough all the Tornadoes on the planet were stolen by someone, leaving the PIE team without a case, with Sue opting to kill Boast to give the rest of the PIE team a murder mystery which would ultimately lead to them becoming trapped in Jurassic Park. He was apparently shot in the head by Johnny Ghost behind a barn and later claimed it was because of his addiction to the Doge memes. As the Nanner Master Boast had the power to control tornadoes. Relationships PIE Boast hid from Ghost and Toast when he became a poltergeist himself, though later on in his life he was called again for assistance by Ghost. However unlike the partnership seen with Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast, Boast is treated with disrespect, even being referred to as Ronnie instead of his true name simply because Ghost didn't consider Ronnie as someone related to their group. Johnny Ghost Ronnie was hired by Ghost. Ronnie sent Ghost a letter, when Prince Fang turned Him into Toothless. after Ronnie's death, Ghost, Toast and Spooker went to JURASSIC PARK to find out who killed Ronnie. After the tornados disappeared Ghost had no qualms with shooting Boast in order to stay employed, later blaming his death on Doge memes. Johnny Toast Ronnie and Toast met, when Ronnie was turned into Toothless. after Ronnie's death, Toast, Ghost and Spooker went to JURASSIC PARK to find out who killed Ronnie. Johnny Roast While they were props being hunted by Ghost and Toast, Boast sold out Roast's location to save his own skin.﻿ Fred Spooker Even though Fred Spooker and Ronnie Boast never met, Fred accompanied Ghost and Toast to JURASSIC PARK to find out who killed Ronnie. Prince Fang Ronnie was turned into Toothless by Prince Fang. Sue Acachalla Ronnie was shot out of the sky by Sue and to make it up to Ronnie, Sue gave Him a ride in His car but after the murder of Spencer, Sue shot Ronnie with a crossbow and killed him to give Ghost and Toast a case after all tornadoes disappeared. Spencer Ronnie met Spencer, when Spencer pretended to be a llama. Spencer raged at him when uncovered before being shot. Sally Acachalla Appearances * JOHNNY GHOST! -- Gmod Siblings 4-Player PROP HUNT! 17 (Garry's Mod) (First Appearance; as Johnny Boast) * Gmod TOOTHLESS TORNADO Mod! -- Garry's Mod How To Train Your Dragon & Natural Disasters (As Ronnie Boast) * Gmod EPIC JURASSIC PARK Dinosaur Adventure Mod 2! (Garry's Mod) (Mentioned) * PPAP Pen Pineapple Apple Pen IN GMOD (Mentioned) Category:P.I.E character Category:P.I.E Category:PIE Category:Pie Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:HomelessGoomba's Characters Category:Isaac Frye Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:Status Unknown Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Gmod Characters Category:Gmod characters Category:Ghost Category:Investigators Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Transformed dinosaurs Category:Prince fang Category:Deceased Category:BethanyFrye's Characters Category:Characters who appear as more than one person Category:Characters who might be the same person as another character Category:Barely Used Characters Category:Johnny